Let the Heart decide
by equastar
Summary: Falling down from the hot spring after semi final cause Saki to have partial amnesia, R and R please my first Saki


Disclaimer

Saki is not mine, such a worderful Story belong to Riz Sensei, i just love it's character and their development

* * *

The End of The Final Tournament

"I'm sorry but I really need to win this game," an eerily whisper came from Saki lip's that being shadow by her bang. Suddenly everybody in the building feels temperature spike before it drop significantly causing shiver that violently rake their spine but just about someone say "cold" what feel like mountain wind wash their skin with gentle warm. '_Do you watching, this is for you my most important persons."_ Thought Saki

"Tsumo chinitsu, toitoi, sanankao, sankatsu, aka ichi, rinshan kaihou, 32,000 please," added Saki finally aiming her gaze toward Awai, Shiraitodai captain.

_Kazoe Yakuman….._ Chinitsu_, Toitoi, Sanankao, Sankatsu, Red dora, Rinshan Kaihou, with the rule the responsible one paying Shiraitodai have to pay for all share….And it's over! with this Kiyosumi High end Shiraitodai dream of being a 3'rd times champion in a row. _

Shock, disbelieve, and disappointment came crushing down onto Shiraitodai captain, meanwhile Achiga and Rinkai became speechless, it's end it really end their dream for their team end here. But it's been fun, the game really make their neuron stimulated to the max, not a single hand had been boring.

"That was fun, let's play again sometime," said Saki breaking the silence, but the other just quiet unable to find their voice. Waiting, waiting for the responds for the greeting like onee-chan said, but after a while still nothing, unable to take the silence carefully she step down, after all onee-chan said if she doesn't want that bandage in her head became mummy then she better be careful.

But after only three step down the door to the hall burst open shown all other member of the mahjong club, and there onee-chan despite the crowd standing tall and looking proudly at her, making her able to dismiss all different look being aim at her from her opponent team, hurt, contemp, defeat.

"Good job Saki."

"We won Hisa one-chan,"

Flash Back Yesterday

"Buchou…Buchou… Saki….Saki," came Yuki frantic voice. They just won semi final game this afternoon, so Takei Hisa told her member to enjoy their afternoon, so this frantic call is not something she would call enjoying free time.

" Saki… Saki-cha…. Saki-chan …. Hot spring….blood," reported Yuki brokenly, her face look miserable causing the president to stand up suddenly from her research.

" Ok Yuki-Yuki calm down hold your breath and pufft, " said Hisa calmly while showing frantic Yuki the way.

"Ok Ok have you calm down now tell me what happen,"

" Saki… Saki-chan fall in hot spring there is so many bloo-, Buchou, " before Yuki can finish her sentence Hisa already ran. " Call ambulance Yuki,"

" Oh my god oh my god, Saki please be all right," chanted Hisa frantically.

Looking all around the woman hot spring there Hisa found Saki body almost Submerge without thinking she dive in not care about the blood which already paint the hotspring red.

"Saki..Saki… wake up," yelled Hisa frantically trying to wake up the unconscious girl, but there's no responds, shout, light slap still nothing.

Don't know what to do carefully she drag the younger girl body outside. Carefully she tried to sense the younger girl breath, there even though faint it still there, thanks god, not long after paramedic came bursting in.

2 hours after

"Miss are you the girl family," Said a doctor who just came out from the ICU. "There's something w e need to tell pasient family."

"No I'm her president her father is on the way from Nagano, it will take sometime, what happen with Saki,"

"Sorry miss but we call tell this to outsider,"

"But..but that girl is my responsibility, please doctor I'm the closest she has here now, please,"

Looking at the girl frantic and pleading face the doctor allow her to accompany him, well not following the rule sometime not going to hurt much after all not all relative care and this girl seem so sincere.

"Her condition is stable, but it seem but the brain activity a little off, we better wait until she is wake up to know more," said the doctor after the enter the room where Saki rest.

Don't know what to say Hisa carefully step closer to Saki bed, worry any noise and disturbance will cause trouble to the young girl, Carefully she observe the sleeping girl she look so peaceful, don't know where the urge came carefully she arranged the young girl bang that already reach her eyes.

" So warm, onee-chan," came the whisper from the awaken Saki.

So what do you think should I continue or not


End file.
